nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia E. Rosenzweig
| footnotes = | spouse = }}Cynthia E. Rosenzweig (born c. 1958) is an American climatologist at NASA Goddard Institute for Space Studies, located at Columbia University, "who helped pioneer the study of climate change and agriculture."Justin Gillis, "A Warming Planet Struggles to Feed Itself", New York Times, June 5, 2011. s 10 |journal=Nature |volume=492 |issue=7429 |pages=335–343 |bibcode= 2012Natur.492..335. |pmid=23257862 |doi=10.1038/492335a|display-authors=8}} Education and academic career Rosenzweig attended Cook College (at Rutgers) earning a Bachelor of Science degree in agricultural sciences in 1980, and an MS in Soils and Crops from Rutgers University in 1983."Cynthia Rosenzweig" (profile), NASA GISS (last visited Aug. 15, 2012). She earned a Ph.D. from the University of Massachusetts Amherst in Plant, Soil and Environmental Sciences in 1991. While at NASA and Columbia's Goddard Institute for Space Studies, Rosenzweig has pioneered the study of climate change's impact on agriculture and human cities. She has been involved in numerous working groups attempting to assess and establish plans for managing climate change, including: * Co-Chair, New York City Panel on Climate Change * Co-Leader, Metropolitan East Coast Regional Assessment of the U.S. National Assessment of the Potential Consequences of Climate Variability and Change, sponsored by the U.S. Global Change Research Program * Coordinating Lead Author of the IPCC Working Group II Fourth Assessment Report ("Observed Changes" chapter) * Member, IPCC Task Group on Data and Scenarios for Impact and Climate Assessment * Co-Editor, UCCRN First Assessment Report on Climate Change and Cities (ARC3). * Panel member of the New York City Panel on Climate Change. Since 1993 Rosenzweig has headed NASA's "Climate Impacts" research group."An Interview with Dr. Cynthia Rosenzweig of NASA – Q&A with Anna Lappé", Take a Bite Out of Climate Change, Sept. 2008 Her work with the IPCC Task Force on Data was recognized when the 2007 Nobel Peace Prize was awarded jointly to Al Gore and the IPCC."NASA Climate Change 'Peacemakers' Aided Nobel Effort", NASA Press Release, Dec. 17, 2007. Publications An overview of Rosenzweig's research can be obtained at her Google Scholar profile. * * C.L. Rosenzweig & M.L. Parry, "Climate Change and Agriculture", 1990 * * Testimony before Congress, April 17, 2007. Awards *Guggenheim Fellow *GSFC Honor Award - Science (2011) *GISS Best Publication Award (2009) *GSFC Honor Award - Earth Science Achievement (2007) *Fellow, American Association for the Advancement of Science (2006) References Further reading * "An Interview with Dr. Cynthia Rosenzweig of NASA – Q&A with Anna Lappé", Take a Bite Out of Climate Change, Sept. 2008 (interview transcript) * "Dr. Cynthia Rosenzweig Talks About Urban Climate Change Solutions at Michigan State University", April 9, 2010 (video) * "Earth Science: Putting the Puzzle Together" (NASA profile of Rosenzweig for children) * Kristin Jobin, "NASA Scientist Cynthia Rosenzweig", MLive, May 2010 Category:American climatologists Category:NASA people Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Barnard College faculty Category:Fellows of the American Association for the Advancement of Science Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:Women earth scientists Category:Earth scientists Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Scarsdale High School alumni